Home Video Bonus Pack
A Home Video Bonus Pack is a Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends DVD or VHS bundled with a bonus of either one or two Wooden Railway characters. Trivia *Trains purchased in Home Video Bonus Packs are generally less expensive than those purchased in individual packaging. *Retired characters are relatively common in Bonus Packs. Even items that have been out of production for years, such as the original Stepney, have been found in recent DVD packages. *Mismatched items have been found in the Bonus Pack, such as Terence and Edward's tender. More commonly, engines will be paired up with tenders that are not their own (if they have tenders at all). Sometimes, only tenders are included. *Some Bonus Packs contain an engine and a small book. *Sometimes Bonus Packs will contain Take-Along models instead of or in addition to Thomas Wooden Railway characters. There have also been accounts wherein ERTL models had been observed. Gallery BCEDVD.JPG|The Big City Engine featured in the Thomas and the Toy Workshop DVD StepneyandTAMikeDVD.JPG|A Big Day For Thomas with a pre-2001 Stepney and a Take Along Mike without his tender Trust Thomas with Tankers.jpg|Trust Thomas with the Tar Wagon and Sodor Fuel Tanker JGBB-DVD.png|''James Goes Buzz Buzz DVD'' with Honey Barrel Car TP&tD-DVD-WNSCD.png|''Thomas, Percy and the Dragon'' DVD with New-Style Chinese Dragon THA-DVD-WHC.png|''Thomas' Halloween Adventures'' DVD with Haunted Caboose Callingallengines!withbronzetoby.jpg|''Calling All Engines'' DVD with Bronze Toby ThomasSodorCelebrationDVD.png|''Thomas' Sodor Celebration'' DVD with Golden Thomas ABDFT-DVD-2Thomases.png|''A Big Day For Thomas'' DVD with one regular Thomas and one Golden Thomas MSH-DVD-WOSO.png|''Make Someone Happy'' DVD with old-style Oliver ABDFT-DVD-WC.png|''A Big Day For Thomas'' DVD with Caroline T&TSL-DVD-WF.png|''Thomas and the Special Letter'' DVD with Frank DVD-2Pk-WOSS&R.png|DVD 2-Pack with Pre-2001 Stepney and Rickety T&tJE-DVD-WB.png|''Thomas and the Jet Engine'' DVD with Bulgy T&tRBE-DVD-WD.png|''Thomas and the Really Brave Engines'' DVD with Donald T&tTW-DVD-WM.png|''Thomas and the Toy Workshop'' DVD with Murdoch DVD-2pk-WT&DFC.png|DVD 2-Pack with Thomas and Dinosaur Fossil Car DVD-2pk-WP&JC.png|DVD 2-Pack with Percy and Jewel Car TSS-DVD-WJFP.png|''Thomas' Snowy Surprises'' DVD with Jack Frost Percy PTTP-DVD-WIH.png|''Percy Takes the Plunge'' DVD with Ivo Hugh DVD-2Pk-WT&D.png|DVD 2-pack with Thomas and Duck HFT-DVD-WS.png|''Hooray For Thomas'' DVD with Salty DVD-2Pk-WE&D.png|DVD 2-Pack with Elizabeth and Duncan DVD-2Pk-WC&M.png|DVD 2-Pack with Caroline and Mavis T&tSL-VHS-WC.png|Thomas and the Special Letter VHS with Catherine TP&tD-VHS-WEC.png|Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon VHS with an Express Coach RR&R-VHS-WM.png|Races, Rescues, and Runaways VHS with Mike 51RD4E5HQML. SL500 AA300 -1-.jpg|Totally Thomas Volume 1 With Thomas 414BB79C4FL. SL500 AA300 -1-.jpg|Trust Thomas VHS with Wooden Mavis JamesDuncan.jpg|Best of James DVD with Duncan 41A92T17BWL. SL500 AA300 -1-.jpg|Thomas,Percy,And the Dragon VHS With wooden Peter Sam 21ADX7460CL. SL500 AA300 -1-.jpg|Thomas' Snowy Surprise with Winter Wonderland Caboose DVD-2pk-WPercy&Elizabeth.png|DVD 2-Pack with Percy and Elizabeth DVD-2pk-WPercy&Salty.png|DVD 2-Pack with Percy and Salty CrankyBugs-VHS-WithOSEdward.png|Cranky Bugs VHS with old-style Edward PStD-DVD-WSilverPercy.png|Percy Saves the Day DVD with Silver Percy BoT-DVD-WZBC.png|''Best of Thomas'' DVD with Zoo Box Car T&tJE-DVD-WTrevor.png|Thomas and the Jet Engine DVD with Trevor UltimateXmasDVD-WWCaboose.png|Thomas' Ultimate Christmas DVD with Winter Wonderland Caboose PTTP-DVD-WGeorge.png|''Percy Takes the Plunge'' DVD with George PercysChocolateCrunchDVD-WCCPercy.png|''Percy's Chocolate Crunch'' DVD with chocolate-covered Percy NFFT-DVD-WT&DFC.png|''New Friends For Thomas'' DVD with Toby and Dinosaur Fossil Car PopGoestheDiesel-DVD-WithToby.png|''Pop Goes the Diesel'' DVD with Toby RUE-DVD-WDuck.png|''Really Useful Engines'' DVD with Duck DVD-2Pk-WT&TMT.png|DVD 2-pack with Thomas and Tidmouth Milk Tanker DVD-2Pk-WFergus&Rickety.png|DVD 2-pack with Fergus and Rickety OSWT-DVD-WRickety.png|''On Site With Thomas'' DVD with Rickety RR&R-DVD-WTMT.png|''Races, Rescues & Runaways'' DVD with Tidmouth Milk Tanker BestofJames-DVD-WJewelCar.png|''Best of James'' DVD with Jewel Car FriendsHelpOut-DVD-WMetallicPercy.png|''Friends Help Out'' DVD with Metallic Percy ThomasGetsTrickedDVD-WEmily.png|''Thomas Gets Tricked'' DVD with Emily JamesLearnsaLessonDVD-WAlfie.png|''James Learns a Lesson'' DVD with Alfie 10YearsofThomasDVD-WAlfie.png|''10 Years of Thomas'' DVD with Alfie 10YearsofThomasDVD-WEdward.png|''10 Years of Thomas'' DVD with Edward TrustThomasDVD-WThomas&Trevor.png|''Trust Thomas'' DVD with Thomas and Trevor TrustThomasDVD-WBertie&Caroline.png|''Trust Thomas'' DVD with Bertie and Caroline ThomasGetsTrickedDVD-WT&SP.png|''Thomas Gets Tricked'' DVD with Thomas and Silver Percy OnSiteWithThomasDVD-WFrank.png|''On Site With Thomas'' DVD with Frank RustyToTheRescueDVD-WZooBoxcar.png|''Rusty to the Rescue'' DVD with Zoo Box Car 102_0007.JPG|Percy's Ghostly Trick with Rickety James&TheRedBalloonDVD-WMike.png|''James and the Red Balloon'' DVD with Mike Thomas&TheSpecialLetterDVD-WGeorge.png|''Thomas and the Special Letter'' DVD with George TrackStarsDVD-WithLady.png|''Track Stars'' DVD with Lady T&TTW-DVD-WT&HT.png|''Thomas and the Toy Workshop'' DVD with Thomas and Henry's Tender T&HFHO-DVD-WT&STSB.png|''Thomas and His Friends Help Out'' DVD with Thomas and Stop, Train, Stop! Book SingAlong&Stories-VHS-WSirHandel.png|''Sing Along and Stories'' VHS with Sir Handel GallantOldEngineVHS-WToad.png|''Gallant Old Engine'' VHS with Toad SingAlong&Stories-DVD-WBen.png|''Sing Along & Stories'' DVD with Ben SingAlong&StoriesVHS-WOSChineseDragon.png|''Sing Along & Stories'' VHS with old-style Chinese Dragon JamesLearnsALessonVHS-WPurpleBarrelCar.png|''James Learns a Lesson'' VHS with Purple Barrel Car BestOfPercyVHS-W2BoxCars.png|''Best of Percy'' VHS with two Box Cars HarveyToTheRescueDVD-WElizabeth.png|''Harvey to the Rescue'' DVD with Elizabeth BestOfThomasVHS-WDuke.png|''Best of Thomas'' VHS with Duke JamesLearnsALessonDVD-WCementMixer.png|''James Learns a Lesson'' DVD with Cement Mixer ABigDayForThomasDVD-WLady&Handcar.png|''A Big Day For Thomas'' DVD with Lady and Handcar GallantOldEngineVHS-WOldStyleBertie.png|''Gallant Old Engine'' VHS with Old-style Bertie Percy'sChocolateCrunchVHS-WBreakdownTrain.png|''Percy's Chocolate Crunch'' VHS with Breakdown Train Spills&ChillsVHS-WDouglas.png|''Spills and Chills'' VHS with Douglas IMAG0803.JPG|"Team Up With Thomas" DVD with Haunted Caboose MudGloriousMudDVD-WNSTerence.png|''Mud Glorious Mud'' DVD with New-Style Terence MakeSomeoneHappy-VHS-WRickety.png|''Make Someone Happy'' VHS with Rickety TrustThomasDVD-WWilbert.png|''Trust Thomas'' DVD with Wilbert BestofJamesDVD-WDuck.png|''Best of James'' DVD with Duck TrackStarsDVD-WSkarloey.png|''Track Stars'' DVD with Skarloey Thomas&TheSpecialLetterDVD-WDuncan.png|''Thomas and the Special Letter'' DVD with Duncan 0088448710154 180X180.jpg|''New Friends for Thomas'' DVD with Gold Thomas 0088448710203 180X180.jpg|''Thomas' Snowy Suprise'' DVD with Gold Thomas 11302928 138x138.jpg|''James Goes Buzz Buzz DVD'' with New-style Terence 11373543 90x90.jpg|''Team up with Thomas DVD'' with Thomas 11302933 138x138.jpg|''Thomas Gets Tricked DVD'' with Thomas NewFriendsForThomasDVD-WSpencer.png|''New Friends For Thomas'' DVD with Spencer 11302929 138x138.jpg|''Thomas and the Treasure DVD'' with Thomas 11302987 138x138.jpg|''A Big Day For Thomas DVD'' with Thomas 11925909.jpg|''Come Ride the Rails'' DVD with Thomas RacesRescues&RunawaysDVD-WMurdoch.png|''Races, Rescues and Runaways'' DVD with Murdoch PercySavesTheDayDVD-WHenry.png|''Percy Saves the Day'' DVD with Henry 11535327 138x138.jpg|''Percy's Ghostly Trick DVD'' with Thomas PopGoesTheDieselDVD-WLady.png|''Pop Goes the Diesel'' DVD with Lady 11302783 138x138.jpg|''Hooray For Thomas DVD'' with Gold Thomas 11302931 138x138.jpg|''Sing-Along & Stories'' DVD with Gold Thomas James&TheRedBalloonVHS-WOSTerence.png|''James and the Red Balloon'' VHS with Old-Style Terence PercyTakesThePlungeDVD-WSilverPercy.png|''Percy Takes the Plunge'' DVD with Silver Percy 11302810 138x138.jpg|''Rusty To The Rescue DVD'' with Gold Thomas Thomas&TheReallyBraveEnginesDVD-WFergus.png|''Thomas and the Really Brave Engines'' DVD with Fergus 11371651 90x90.jpg|''10 Years of Thomas DVD'' With Gold Thomas & Regular Thomas Thomas&DuncanPack.jpg|James Learns a Lesson VHS with Thomas and Duncan Thomas&TRBE-DVD-WThomas&Toby.png|''Thomas and the Really Brave Engines'' DVD with Thomas and Toby 0088448710211 180X180.jpg|''Best of Percy'' DVD with Silver Percy DVD2Pk-WMavis&Lady.png|DVD 2-Pack with Lady and Mavis 11371650 138x138.jpg|''Races, Rescues, & Runaways'' DVD With Silver Percy 11490022 138x138.jpg|''Songs from the Station'' DVD with Silver Percy 11302978 138x138.jpg|''Thomas, Percy & The Dragon'' DVD with Silver Percy 11352032 138x138.jpg|''Tales From the Tracks'' DVD with Silver Percy 11302979 138x138.jpg|''Henry and the Elephant'' DVD with Toby 11302850 138x138.jpg|''Thomas and the Really Brave Engines'' DVD with Toby TrustThomasDVD-WHenry.png|''Trust Thomas'' DVD with Henry 11345514 138x138.jpg|''It's Great to Be an Engine'' DVD with Toby 11302846 138x138.jpg|''Trust Thomas'' DVD with Diesel 11302752 138x138.jpg|''Thomas and the Toy Workshop'' DVD with Duncan 11371675 138x138.jpg|''Trackside Tunes'' DVD with Duncan 11302735 138x138.jpg|''Percy Saves The Day'' DVD with Thomas & Silver Percy BestOfPercyVHS-WOldStylePercy.png|''Best of Percy'' VHS with Old-Style Percy 11371649 138x138.jpg|DVD 2-pack with Thomas and Silver Percy 0088448710214 180X180.jpg|''New Friends For Thomas'' DVD with Thomas and Duncan Thomas&HisFriendsGetAlongDVD-WNewStyleTerence.png|''Thomas and His Friends Get Along'' DVD with New-Style Terence DVD2Pk-WThomas&Toby.png|DVD 2-Pack with Thomas and Toby James&TheRedBalloonDVD-WThomas&Toby.png|''James and the Red Balloon'' DVD with Thomas and Toby SaltysSecretVHS-WLorry1.png|''Salty's Secret'' VHS with Lorry 1 51J0TVMPRQL AA160 .jpg|Old style James with Thomas' Christmas Wonderland DVD OnSiteWithThomasDVD-WStepney.png|''On Site With Thomas'' DVD with Stepney Thomas&TheToyWorkshopDVD-WPercy&Duncan.png|''Thomas and the Toy Workshop'' DVD with Percy and Duncan NewFriendsForThomasDVD-WMavis.png|''New Friends For Thomas'' DVD with Mavis DVD2Pk-WTerence&Handcar.png|DVD 2-Pack with New-Style Terence and Handcar BestOfGordonDVD-WDonald.png|''Best of Gordon'' DVD with Donald ABigDayForThomasDVD-WMilkTanker&HenrysTender.png|''A Big Day For Thomas'' DVD with Tidmouth Milk Tanker and Henry's Tender ABigDayForThomasDVD-WTerence&TADonald.png|''A Big Day For Thomas'' DVD with Terence and a Take-Along Donald with no tender Category:Divisions of Brand